


Toyboy -- Meet the Parents

by cinder1013



Series: Toyboy62 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: If they're going to date, Kurt insists on doing it properly. Three short scenes from meeting the parents. I confess, I adore Anne Montgomery.





	Toyboy -- Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while I procrastinated on other things.

[Meeting Wes’ Mom]

“Really?” 

“Mom!” 

“A congressman?” 

“His son.” Wes thought for a moment. “Very popular congressman?” 

She pinched her nose, in what Wes knew was a stalling tactic. “Two men?” 

“In a relationship.” 

That drew her “don’t fuck with me” look. “Two men and you.” 

Wes took a deep breath, centered himself and nodded. “Two men and me. Three.” 

“Don’t!” Kurt burst through the door from where he’d obviously been hiding and eavesdropping. David poked his head in behind him, the coward. 

“Kurt Hummel.” Anne Montgomery’s steely gaze turned on him, laser-like, gauging his uses and faults in a split second. Wes’ disappointed gaze strove to be this. 

“Umm, I voted for you?” 

“I would hope so.” With a single cross of her legs, she communicated her ire, her 4 inch spiked heels dangerous and powerful. But, Kurt ... well, Kurt. 

“Are those Louboutins? They’re gorgeous,” he gushed. That earned him the tiniest of smiles. 

“Mom,” Wes said, “we need him. We’re in love.” 

“You think it’s just about love?” 

“No, but shouldn’t it be?” Kurt asked. 

“I wish it were.” She sighed. “My public relations team is going to put something together and I expect you boys to participate.” 

“Of course, Mom.” 

“This is about family.” 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“And Kurt can pick your outfits.” 

Kurt squealed with delight even as David murmured, “God help us now.” 

 

[Meeting David’s Parents]

The three of them sat at the dining room table, a gross expanse of a thing, meant more to impress than to seat. Finally, a serving girl entered and placed soup bowls in front of them. David and Wes began eating like this was entirely normal. 

When the serving girl left, Kurt hissed, “Aren’t your parents coming? Should we wait for them?” 

“No idea. They said they would, but they always say that.” David went back to eating like he hadn’t a care in the world, but Kurt could see his back was stiff. 

Wes stirred his soup for a moment. “You should eat. You, um, never know if they’ll come and your soup will get cold.” 

Kurt sat through 5 courses and no parents materialized. David claimed it was normal, but even normal could hurt. Kurt ached for his nonchalance. 

[Meeting Kurt’s Dad]

“So, dad, these are my boyfriends.” Kurt wrung his hands nervously as Wes and David both tried to hide behind him, fruitless an exercise as that was. 

Burt just raised a brow, looking them over. “Can’t see them much,” he bit out. 

“Guys,” Kurt hissed. 

“He’s scary,” David whispered back. 

“You big baby.” 

Taking deep breath, Wes stepped out and offered his hand. “Wes Montgomery. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

“That’s better,” Burt told him, gripping Wes’ hand hard as he shook it. He looked at David pointedly and cleared his throat. 

“Still scary,” David muttered, but he also stepped out and offered his hand. After a moment, Burt shook it, gripping even harder. David whimpered. 

“Dad,” Kurt protested, “they love me.” 

“Where were they at New Years party when you loved that other guy?” 

“I didn’t love him, it was just his plane.” Kurt sighed. “We were broken up then and Thad offered to take me with him to the party so I could ... I thought say “goodbye”, but these two ...” He stammered off into nothing, helplessly, unable to explain exactly what happened, much less make _I was their toy_ sound anything close to acceptable. 

“Got their heads outta their asses and realized they could not possibly deserve you so they better make it right before you got away?” 

“Exactly, sir,” Wes said, standing at military attention. 

“Relax, son,” Burt told him. “Unless there’s something you shouldn’t be relaxed about.” 

“Dad!” Kurt protested. 

“Are they the best thing to ever happen to you?” Burt asked, skeptically.

“The best thing ever,” Kurt assured him. “Please, Dad, I know it’s unconventional, but I want two ... of everything. And I deserve it.” 

Burt thought about that for a moment. “Well, you do deserve it. OK, boys, you’re on probation. If you mess up, I will track you down and shoot you, I don’t care who your mother is. So, you have some chores for today.” He pulled a list from his back pocket. “Let’s start with making Kurt his favorite tarts, then mowing the lawn. We’ll go from there.” 

“Dad!” 

“Go relax, Kurt. I want to see them sweat.” 

“Well, so do I, but I think not in the same way.” 

“Kurt!” 

“Fine, I’m going and reclining. I’m going to do so without my shirt, just so you know.” 

Burt couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “I think I like them if they can help you feel good about yourself that much.” Kurt threw up his hands and scoffed, though he secretly smiled to himself. Maybe the glitter sharpie was finally working its magic.


End file.
